List of Magic
History Magic has always been there, but in the early years people did not know about it and were scared and oppressed it, until it gradually became excepted as something legal for practice. Every magic has is own advantages and disadvantages, as well as its own rules, these rules are known as a taboo, when a taboo is broken, it can lead to the users death, or cause them serious troubles. To use magic, a user must use their own bodies magic power. The users magic power is unique to each user and determines the strength, and limit of their magic. Magic is essentially the spirit of the user, when the users spirititual flow connects with the spiritual flow of nature, magic is produced, however only 10 percent of the worlds population is able to use magic, this is because a certain balance must be maintained between magic users and regular people. It takes concentration and above all else, mental ability to use and create magic Caster Magic *Absorption Magic *Acid Magic *Aera *Air Magic *Airspace *Wind Magic *Amaterasu *Arc of Embodiment *Arc of Time *Archive *Binding Magic *Black Arts *Death Magic *Living Magic *Body Restriction Magic *Bullet Magic *Chain Magic *Concealment Magic *Copy Magic *Crash *Curse Magic *Darkness magic *Demon's Eye *Devil Slayer Magic *Disassembly Magic *Dispelling Magic *Doll Attack *Dragon Manipulation Magic *Dragon Slayer Magic *Earth Magic *Fairy Magic *Figure Eyes *Fire Magic *Purple Flare *Rainbow Fire *Flattening Magic *God Slayer Magic *Gravity Magic *Gravity Change *Great Tree Arc *Green Magic *Hair Magic *Heaven's Eye *Heavenly Body Magic *High Speed *Human Subordination *Ice Magic *Illusion Magic *Iron Dog *Law of Retrogression *Letter Magic *Dark Écriture *Jutsu Shiki *Solid Script *Writing Magic *Light Magic *Lightning Magic *Magical Drain *Maguilty Sense *Maximum Defense Seal *Memory Control *Mimic *Mirror Magic *Molding Magic *Ice-Make *Memory-Make *Wood-Make *Needle Magic *Nullification Magic *Organic Link Magic *Palm Magic *Phasing Magic *Plant Magic *Polygon Magic *Possession Magic *Rapture Magic *Reflector *Requip *Sand Magic *Seith Magic *Animal Possession *Human Possession *Shadow Magic *Shikigami Magic *Sleep Magic *Slowing Magic *Snow Magic *Sound Magic *Stone Eyes *Take Over Magic *Telekinesis *Tear Magic *Telepathy *Teleportation Magic *Terrain Effect Magic *Territory *Thought Projection *Thread Magic *Titan *Transformation Magic *Vehicle Magic *Water Magic *Wave *Wool Magic *Dancer *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic *Iron Dragon Slayer Magic *Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic *Poison Dragon Slayer Magic *Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic *Sky Dragon Slayer Magic *White Dragon Slayer Magic *Egg Magic *Flattening Magic *Flame God Slayer Magic *Lightning God Slayer Magic *Sky God Slayer Magic *Legend of City *Orient Solid Script *Solid Script *Memory Make *Wood Make *Muscle Speak *Satan Soul *Machina Soul *Slot Magic *Seith Magic Holder Magic *Angel Magic *Anti-Link *Card Magic *Celestial Spirit Magic *Charm *Command Magic *Dog Whistle Magic *Fortune Telling *Guitar Magic *Guns Magic *Jet Magic *Paper Magic *Perfume Magic *Personification Magic *Pict Magic *Plant Magic *Ring Magic *Smoke Magic *Storm Magic *Sword Magic *Urumi *Ushi no Koku Mairi Category:List Category:Guide Category:Help Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Dual-Element Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic